Back From War
by A Very Gay Space Kitten
Summary: This is a story for Round one of Season two of the Pro-Bending tournament. Set in an AU with no bending. See then encounter between Kai and Jinora once he comes back home.


**AN: Round one submission for the second season of the Pro-Bending tournament. The task for this story is: Someone returning home after being away for many years. The prompts I will be using are : (easy, color) sage green, (medium, character) Jinora, and (hard, AU) No bending. The word count for this fic is: 899**

 _Dear Jinora,_

 _I really miss you. I know I've been gone for a while, but I know I'll be able to come back soon. I just have to be careful and hold out for a little longer. I can do it. Anything, for you._

 _Yesterday I helped save a woman and her wife. Their names were Korra and Asami. They had been captured and tortured by a corrupted "religious" group. You should have seen how happy they were once we told them they were safe. I just wish we didn't have to kill so many people to save them. I can never forget taking every life that I have._

 _I wish you were here. You would know how to comfort me. It's hard to keep going. But thinking of you helps me hold on. Like I said, anything for you._

 _..._

 _I meant to mail this sooner, but I ran into some problems when I tried. So I figured, before I'm finally able to mail this, I would write you a poem. I'm not very good at this, but I know you like poetry so I guess I'll try. Here it goes:_

 _'As every day passes I think of you,_

 _A hope, a light, guiding me true,_

 _Your spirit remains forever with me,_

 _An endless love, even over seas'_

 _I hope you liked it. See you soon._

 _-Kai_

Jinora put down the letter, which she had already read countless times, and slowly took a sip of her chamomile tea. With a shaking hand, she set her cup down on the table in front of her. She looked around the empty room she was sitting in. Above the black couch hung a large framed picture. In the picture was Jinora, her mother, her father, and Kai. Jinora was in her wedding dress, which had silver swirl designs all over it, with the veil pulled back over her hair. Kai was in a black tuxedo with the same silver swirl designs on his tie. Her father, Tenzin, was also wearing a tuxedo. And her mother, Pema, was wearing a yellow dress. They were all so happy then.

But of course, happiness couldn't last long for Jinora. About one year after getting married, a draft was enacted that enlisted all males between ages 18-35, into the army. Sadly, Kai fit the bill. He was going to be in the army until he was either injured or until the war was over. Jinora didn't know which one she preferred.

Suddenly, the clock struck noon. Jinora jumped a little bit, but regained her composure quickly. She stood up and looked at the picture once more, before heading outside and into her car. The drive felt like it was hours long. Jinora could feel her heart beating in her chest, the sweat running down her forehead and arms; the anxiety was killing her.

That day was 3 years ago, when Kai had left to fight in the war. 3 Years. 3 Years of loneliness, of patience, of waiting, of hoping that Kai was alright. She beared it though. She had to, for the sake of Kai. Now, here she was, about to see him again. She had barely slept at all the previous night, and she looked like a nervous wreck, but she didn't care at this point. All she cared about at this point was seeing Kai again.

Once she had finally arrived at the local town hall, she slammed her car door shut and ran as quickly as she could towards the entrance. There were many families there, looking for their loved ones, embracing their loved ones, crying at the memory of their loved ones. Jinora began to hold back tears as she looked around for Kai. Why couldn't she see him? Was he here?

Suddenly a voice exclaimed, "Jinora?!"

Jinora gasped and turned around to look for the source, but she stopped when she saw it. Or rather, him. "Kai!" She answered.

The two of them ran up to each other and gave the biggest hug they ever had. Their lives could have passed during that hug and they wouldn't have realized or cared. All that mattered was each other.

When they finally released each other, the both of them had tears in their eyes. Jinora smiled and looked Kai over. He was wearing a sage green shirt and a pair of old jeans. His hair was shorter now than it had been when he first left. His skin was tan, just like always.

They both grasped each other's hands tightly. They walked out to the car and got in silently. Then, without warning, Kai began to say the poem he had written long ago.

"As every day passes I think of you,

A hope, a light, guiding me true,

Your spirit remains forever with me,

An endless love, even over seas"

Jinora was once again tearing up and Kai smiled. She was about to say something when Kai began to continue.

"Since the day that we met, I always knew,

That I wanted to have a life with you,

When I left our home, I didn't really leave,

Because I always felt your heart with me,

Thank you for waiting, although it was long,

And I realize making you hurt was wrong,

But I hope you'll forgive me, and love me more,

Because you hating me hurts, more than any war."

 **AN: Keep your loved ones close guys, you never know when they could be taken from you.**


End file.
